Title Block
by torib0o
Summary: From Shikaku's point of view, his thoughts of Shikamaru, Neji, and their life as a family. Part of an art/fic trade.


A/N: Written as a trade with XxDemonBBxX. Toshio is her character. She wanted to include Shikaku in the original image, so I thought I'd put him in the fic.

Original image: xxdemonbbxx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d2tufuc

**Remove the word 'dot' and replace with a period to see the image.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Neji smiled as he opened the backdoor, gazing at a face that was so familiar to one he saw daily that it was nearly frightening. He left the door open without a word and went back to the stove, stirring a pot of oatmeal.

This was almost routine. Either Neji or his husband would cook breakfast while the other tended to the morning housework, and at least twice a week, early in the morning, they would be joined by this man.

"What are you making today?" the man asked him, sitting down at the table and bringing his hands together as he watched Neji.

The man hummed, looking over his shoulder for a moment. "Well, I'm keeping it simple today," he said, turning his eyes back to the pan. "Scrambled eggs, bread or toast, and bacon," he said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Why? Do you have any requests?" he smiled at the man.

"Hmm, I think I'd like a mushroom - cheese frittata, pound cake French toast, and hand squeezed passion fruit juice."

Neji looked at his father-in-law for a long moment before laughing loudly, shaking his head. "Shikaku-san, I don't know who you are expecting to make such a meal, but it surely cannot be me," Neji said as moved the eggs in the skillet.

The elder man chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, you can't blame a man for trying."

"Would Yoshino-san prepare such a meal?" he asked as he placed a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster before looking at the other.

Shikaku snorted and looked away. "I think you know your mother-in-law better than that, Neji," he said, giving the young man an even look and Neji could only smirk as he began to put the eggs in a bowl, setting it on the table once it was filled.

Shikaku sat in silence as he watched Neji set the table as grown accustomed to doing, arching a brow at the young man's methodical process of setting down the plates first, followed by silverware, napkins, and finally, glasses. It was after the utensils were on the table that Neji placed a carton of orange juice and a plate of bacon down.

Stepping back, he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "He's always so slow," he mumbled as he took out a small plate and bowl. "Shikaku-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but can you please go and see what's taking him so long?" he asked with a soft smile.

Shikaku stood and dismissively waved his hand in a manner so similar to Neji's husband that the pale eyed man couldn't help but nearly melt, though he quickly caught himself and busied himself with breakfast preparation, not noticing how Shikaku had caught the smile.

"No prob, Neji," he said as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Shikaku placed his hands in his pockets as he walked up the stairs leading to the second floor of the house once he'd found the living room and dining room empty. He was thankful that the house wasn't too large, but a modest, comfortable size. The downstairs portion of the house holding a kitchen, dining room, living room, and half bathroom while the upstairs contained three bedrooms, one of which held a full bathroom, and a full bathroom in the hallway.

As Shikaku reached the apex of the staircase, he stilled; light piano music and the sound of a chair squeaking washed over his ears. Looking at the two rooms he knew to be occupied, light spilled into the hallway from one of them, the door halfway closed.

Carefully, he pushed the door open and poked his head through the gap, smiling softly at the sight before him. Leaning against the doorframe, he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded approvingly. He'd never truly been able to bring the image before him to fruition in his mind, always a hazy fog clouding the vision. Though he was staring at what he'd never been able to see and he'd never felt as much pride as he did in that moment.

He watched his son, taking in the peaceful, content smile on his lips, the relaxed slump of his body, and the way he held his arms so protectively around the little bundle in arms. His son was a man, a man with a child of his own, and Shikaku's heart swelled. His grandson was a beautiful little boy, a perfect physical mixture of his parents, unmistakably the child of Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji and even as a toddler, the boy had a distinct personality with recognizable will, wit, and languor.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, old man?"

Shikaku smirked as he entered the child's nursery, sitting in a comfortable armchair that had been placed in the room. "Is that any way to speak to your father?"

"Considering who my father is?" he returned, turning around to face the man, content smile still on his lips as he gazed at the child in his arms.

"Did you let him go back to sleep?" Shikaku asked as Shikamaru carefully sat on the floor before him.

He shrugged a shoulder carefully, tossing his long hair out of his face. "He was tired," he said by way of explanation, watching as tiny fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt.

Shikaku chuckled. "Yeah, I had the same issue with you," he said, stroking his beard as he reminisced. "The same excuse too. Geez, would your mother chew me out," he mumbled and Shikamaru could only smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, moving his son into a more comfortable position. "How you get me to wake up?"

He smirked. "I'd pinch your nostrils shut until you snorted yourself awake," he said before beginning to snicker loudly, trying to contain the sound.

"Ass," Shikamaru mumbled. "I'm not doing that to him," he whispered fondly, stroking a finger down the boy's chubby cheek.

"He'd yell for Neji right off the bat, if you did," he said, smirk still firmly in place. "It's funny; Toshio's such a mama's boy, but he's just like you."

Shikamaru looked up at Shikaku with a soft smile. "And wouldn't I yell for mom?"

The man laughed quietly. "Comparing yourself to me, hmm? I don't really see the similarity-"

"Shikamaru!"

Both Nara turned their heads to the door where Neji stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a dark look on his face as he gazed at his husband.

"Hey, Nej," he smiled sheepishly as though he knew he was doing something wrong.

"Is my baby sleeping?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice hushed and a moment later pale eyes opened slowly and a tiny head turned in his direction, pale, pupil-less eyes blinking at him sleepily.

"Mommy?"

And that was all it took for Neji to melt and rush over to his husband to pluck the baby from Shikamaru's arms and hold him to his own chest, bouncing him lightly. "Toshio, did daddy let you fall asleep?" he cooed, not really expecting an answer as he moved to exit the room, the child sticking his fist back into his mouth and suckling on it.

Shikamaru deflated, releasing a breath of relief as he watched Neji walk away. He looked at his father and smirked before walking up behind Neji, wrapping an arm around the man's waist before kissing his cheek and leaning down to kiss Toshio's forehead a mere moment before the Hyuuga rolled his eyes, leaning up a bit to kiss his lips before leaving the room, telling them breakfast was on the table.

Shikaku smiled as he got up, clamping Shikamaru on the shoulder as they watched Neji descend the stairs, speaking quietly with Toshio.

Nara Shikaku was not a vain man. There was very little that kept his attention for very long before his mind took interest in something new, something that would require time, concentration, and intelligence, but this was something he would be vain about, this was something he took pride in; his son, his only child, with a family of his own; a family that was content, loving, and open. He was proud of Shikamaru, proud to see that his son had become a man, proud to see that his son had people who he truly valued, other than his parents, proud that that Shikamaru had something that he would love endlessly, a family.

He nodded to himself. Yes, this was true pride and he could not find it in himself to be anything but happy in that moment as he walked into the kitchen to find Toshio held between his parents as they shared a soft kiss.

Yes, this was pride.

This was joy.

* * *

End.

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed.

**Originally Posted August 1, 2010**


End file.
